Where would I be without you?
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: Connor is out with his friends so christine is left alone, when Michael Byrne shows up, one thing leads to another, until connor comes hime to a big surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Christine sat at home holding a mug of tea which she had made when she first got home from waterloo road but was now cold. Connor wasn't home yet, and Christine being Christine started to worry. This usually meant she would turn to the bottle but she was determined to fight it this time after being 3 months sober. Christine paced up and down the living room and made herself endless cups of tea which she never drank. She walked upstairs and then back down again and she checked the window at least 20 times per minute. It was only 3:30 and Christine knew he went round to the school house with his friends for a while, but the paranoid part of her brain took over.

When Christine heard a car pull up outside her house, she was slightly confused, Connor couldn't drive, neither could his friends, so who was this wanting to see her. Christine was too scared to look out of the window, again she was wishing she could just have a drink, but before she had time to reason with this thought the door bell rang. Christine looked out of the window in the door to see Michael Byrne outside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still confused, but happy he was here. After their kiss the other night he had been avoiding her, and she had been avoiding him.

"Well, I thought you might need help rewriting those lesson plans you lost on the beach..." he gave that goofy smile which she had only seen once before, when he was in the sea fishing for lesson plans. Christine let a little smile slip onto her lips.

"I think you better come in then,"

"Is Connor not in?" Michael asked peering into the living room. "I thought he came home with you."

"He's at the school house with his friends. Supposedly doing homework but i think that was just an excuse so I wouldn't nag him! Would you like a cup of tea?"

Michael nodded as both of them let out a tiny giggle, knowing full well that they won't be doing homework, or at least not doing much. Christine went into the kitchen to make the tea as Michael sat down.

A few moments later, with to hot mugs in her hand, Christine reappeared. She set the mugs on the table then sat down next to him. When she looked up she saw him staring at her then his attempt to hide his blushing cheeks. Christine didn't mind the fact he was staring, it was nice to see him again and that awkwardness that they assumed the last couple of days was gone.

When Michael finally looked back at her, their eyes looked together, like they were hypnotised. Michael placed a hand on the side of Christine's cheek. It felt nice, so she leaned into his touch. They leaned in, slowly, not hesitant, but unsure of what would happen if they went through with this. Finally they could withstand it no longer and shared a passionate kiss.

Connor came into his house quietly; he had never been one for noises or entrances. He was about to shout his mum to let her know that she was home, when he walked into the living room to see his mum...kissing Mr Byrne.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor stood shocked, he had just come home to see his mum kissing Mr Byrne, his head teacher. When the two started to pull back from the kiss, aware that they were no longer alone, Connor quickly dove out of sight; he started to run upstairs when Christine shouted him. Connor took in a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever his mother was about to say to him. He turned back round and he entered the living room.

"Mum, you don't need to say anything..." Connor pleaded trying to get out of this conversation, but Christine wasn't having it.

"No... we need to talk, come and sit down..."

Michael stood up awkwardly and headed into the kitchen, giving Christine and her son some privacy. He passed Connor and gave an embarrassed smile, but Connor just looked to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact.

Christine moved over so she was sitting next to Connor and told him what had happened on the beach, and why he was here today. Christine started to say that she was sorry for everything, but she barely managed two words before Connor cut her off.

"Mum, stop. I'm okay with it, really I am! It's wonderful that you have found someone after all these years, and I'm glad it's Mr Byrne. I was just a bit shocked that's all!" Connor gave his mum a reassuring smile and then laughing at her surprised face. "That's how I how I looked when I first saw you two!" he said jokingly.

Michael walked in to see the two of them laughing and smiling, he wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not, but he smiled two. When Connor noticed him, he stood up heading towards the door. Before heading to his room he turned round to Michael and said: "So what do I call you now? Michael or My Byrne?"

This set all three of them into fits of laughter again.

"Michael will be just fine, but not at school though!" Michael said through laughing, trying to get his breath back. Connor smiled at his mum before leaving the two of them, still laughing.

_And I thought things were weird before! _Connor thought to himself, giving a little smirk at his own private joke.


End file.
